Sweet Rapture
by Sesshie4e
Summary: Kyrii is Kagome's cousin from the mainland. She's coming to Japan to stay with Kagome's family for a few months. Kagome shows the Inu gang a picture of Kyrii. After a heated battle with Naraku, the picture ends up in enemy hands and Kyrii winds up missing
1. Preparing For Kyrii's Arrival

DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor have I ever owned any of the Inuyasha Characters. I only own Kyrii.

A/N : This will be a short first chapter, but I promise that the rest of the story will get longer and better. Please Review my story. With your feedback, I hope to make the story better.

"Kagome, wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Kagome's mother said from the bottom of the stairs. ' I swear that girl is getting lazier and lazier each day' she thought. "Kagome!" she shouted, walking up the stairs to her daughter's room. Before Kagome's mother could make it up the first stair, Kagome's brother Souta called from the top stair,

"Kagome already left. Yume came by and they walked to school together!"

"I didn't hear the doorbell or a knock at the door, Souta," said Kagome's mother.

"Kagome was at the shrine waiting for her," replied Souta nervously, "She said something about getting help with her homework."

"Ah, I see." said Kagome's mother. "You better get going to, young man. I don't want you to be late either!"

"Right, mom! Be down in a minute!" shouted Souta. 'Wow that was close' he thought to himself as he raced into his room to finish getting ready. 'Kagome's going to owe me big time for this.'

As Souta was about to head down the shrine steps, his mother called out, "Don't forget that your cousin Kyrii is coming to stay with us for a few months! I want the both of you home right after school to welcome her here."

"I'll let Kag know when I see her!" shouted Souta as he ran down the shrine steps. 'I hope Kagome gets back here in time' he thought as he ran in the direction of his school.

His mother sighed and thought ' Hopefully Kyrii will be a little easier to take care of than both Kagome and Souta. I hope she can adjust well to her new surroundings.' She walked back into the house to prepare the guestroom for Kyrii. The room wasn't very big, but it easily fit a twin bed, a cherry wood computer desk, a cherry wood dresser, a computer chair, and a small TV comfortably. Not knowing what Kyrii's interests were, Kagome's mother fitted the guest bed with cream sheets, a cream comforter, and cream pillowcases. As soon as the new comforter was placed on the bed, Buyo jumped on the bed and fell asleep. "Buyo!" said Kagome's mom, "Get off of the bed. Kyrii doesn't need you messing up her new bed with your fur!" The Buyo just opened up one of his golden eyes, purred softly, and fell back asleep.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Oh that must be her," she said to herself. "Dad! Kyrii's here!" Kagome's mother shouted and went to the front door.

A/N: Hope you like the chapter so far. I promise that the story will only get better. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I do need help with the title as you can see. I know I made it seem that Kagome's mom didn't know that Kagome was traveling through the well. But that's not why Souta was covering for her. The Next chapter will explain what I mean.


	2. AUthors Note 1

**Authors Note**

Dear readers,

The reason I am writing to you is because I cannot keep up writing my Inuyasha fan fic. I am very sorry to have to do this, but this is my final year of high school, and I do not have the time, energy, or creativity to pursue this fic. Hopefully after school has finished, I will be able to continue writing and make this fic a great one. I just ask for your support and maybe I'll get around to writing the Second and Third chapters.

Thanks a bunch and stay sweet,

Sesshie4e


	3. Where Kagome Is

"This is my cousin," said Kagome, showing a photograph to Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. In the photo, there was a slender woman of 18 leaning against a tree. Her long ebony hair flowed freely behind her, as the wind seemed to blow in that moment in time. Her pine green eyes seem to stare at the viewer, looking deep into his or her soul. The woman wore a purple short sleeved kimono, with small butterflies printed all over. "Her name is Kyrii. She's coming to stay w/ my family for awhile, but my mom won't tell me why." Kagome explained.

It was a beautiful sunny day in Feudal Japan. The birds were chirping. The wind blew lightly as if sighing. The many wildflowers and leaves danced in the light breeze, celebrating the coming of such a beautiful day.

"Such beautiful eyes," Miroku said, taking the photo from Kagome, "Her face looks like it has been carved from the Gods themselves." The Gang sweat dropped, and Sango spoke with a hint of anger in her voice,

"And what's that supposed to mean, monk?"

"Nothing my dear Sango," Miroku said, taking Sango's hand in his, "I was merely complimenting Kagome's cousin on her beauty." Once Sango heard this, Her face turned red with anger, and there were flames in her eyes. Seeing this, Miroku quickly added while reaching behind Sango and rubbing her butt, "But her beauty doesn't even compare to yours, my sweet Sango. No woman in this world could compare to your radiant beauty." Sango became infuriated at the monk's actions and quickly smacked him in the face, causing a bright red handprint to appear.

"Idiot," Shippo said under his breath. Sensing the tension, Kagome quickly pulled out the many different foods she prepared, including Inuyasha's favorite, Ramen noodles. Everyone's eyes lit up as they grabbed as much food as they could eat. As the group sat and enjoyed each other's company, a dark figure moved silently towards them.


End file.
